Gluth
=General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Third boss of the Abomination wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead =Attacks and Abilities= Multiple zombies will spawn from the side of the chamber during the encounter. If a zombie gets close enough to him, he can devour it to restore health. *'Enrage' shortly after third Decimate *'Mortal Wound' - Stackable debuff on the MT that reduces healing by 10%. (Very similar in shape, design, and abilities to Kurinnaxx and Fankriss, except he isn't tauntable.) *'Frenzy': Will Frenzy approximately every 10 seconds. A hunter must use Tranquilizing Shot to dispel it. *'Decimate': Gluth stomps the ground once every ~105 seconds, Decimating all raid members and zombies. Decimate reduces the health of every raid member and zombie to 5% of their maximum HP (no matter how much hp you had before). Does not affect pets. *'AOE fear' Gluth does an AOE fear similiar to the one used by Nefarian every 20 secs (range is less than 20 yrds). *'Devour Zombie': Gluth can devour any nearby zombies to restore 5% health. =Strategies= Tank the boss near the door, with his head towards the door. This provides less space for the MTs to run out of place while feared, as well as keeps Gluth as far away from the zombies as possible. Two tanks are required in order to prevent the healing debuff from stacking too high, just like in the fankriss fight. He enrages 10-20 seconds after the third decimate The Zombies Adds will spawn at the three green grates near the tunnel from which you enter the room. They spawn approximately every 10 seconds. These need to be kited for 105 seconds until the decimate goes off. Once Gluth casts decimate, top off the MT (a druid NS rotation works well). This will reduce their health to 5%, allowing them to easily be zerged down. They also however, lose all aggro and run straight towards Gluth. They must be killed before they reach and heal, so all DPS must shift focus from the boss to the zombies. Once theyre all dead, kiting can begin again and the raid can return to DPSing the boss. The Zombies have an Infected Wound ability, which increases physical damage by 100 for 1 minute. This can stack repeatedly. *One of the most effective way to deal with the skellies is a combination of mage and warrior kiting (one mage and one warrior per corner). Mages can fireblast mobs as they spawn to get initial aggro. To easily see these mobs, the warrior in each corner can give a raid target to each new zombie or the mage can simple create a player target of the warrior in his or her corner. The zombies are vulnerable to Piercing Howl as well as the slow effect from Cone of Cold, Improved Blizzard and Frost Nova. Hunter's frost traps work well too. Mages and warriors need to stay in their corners in order to prevent Gluth from being in range of his zombies, as well as to pick up new zombies quickly. *A more wide-scale kiting tactic can also be used. All the adds can be grouped up on the middle gate, and can be kited around using the same techniques. The difference is who tanks them. In this case, mages will not have aggro. Hunters/paladins/warriors can and should all be used to keep the adds away from the healers and from gluth. *Frost nova rotations are very effective, though they should not be depended on completely due to healer aggro. =Loot table= ;Normal ;Tier 3 Set piece tokens ;Atiesh * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22813 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23075 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22994 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22981 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22983 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22365 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22358 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22372 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22354 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22368 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22361 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22369 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22355 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22362 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22370 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22363 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22356 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22726 Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses